


Is it unethical to do a dodo bird?

by KingFranPetty



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Childhood Trauma, Chocolate, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dubious Morality, Eating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Flowers, Food, Gift Giving, Interspecies Romance, Love Triangles, Money, Moral Ambiguity, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morbid, Muteness, Original Character(s), Other, Presents, Psychological Trauma, Public Relations, Publicity, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Trauma, Woobie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I personally prefer to tag everything just in case.It's comic John D. Rockeeduck and Flintheart Glomgold.Scrooge McDuck and John D. Rockerduck and Flintheart Glomgold try to date a dodo bird to look good in front of the press. Neither actually having feelings for the dodo.
Relationships: Flintheart Glomgold/Original Character(s), John D. Rockerduck/Original Character(s), Scrooge McDuck/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Is it unethical to do a dodo bird?

Scrooge McDuck opened the newspaper and sat back in his chair. As he flipped through, there was something that caught his attention. The last dodo bird in the whole entire wide world, a living one. He thought back to his adventuring days, in particular a gentleman he met. In spite of everything in his life, The memory of meeting a dodo bird was unreal. His family told him often of magic, later knowledge made the wonders of science back then seem as small potatoes, discoveries of treasures beyond imagination long became per norm, yet a casual chat at a bar in all it's faded glory. The memory was faded, warped, and missing pieces as memories become commonly, but it was pleasant. The bird bought him a drink when he couldn't buy one himself and laughed off the idea of needing to be paid back. That's all. The greyscale picture caused a feeling, not quite one he could place but pleasant. Scrooge wasn't much the kind to care about the public opinion but his mind wanted the feathered form with the reasoning that it'd be public display of kindness. That shouldn't have mattered a lick to him but McDuck darted off to fake date whomever it was.

John D. Rockerduck was watching the news, waiting to see if he was doing Glomgold. Then there was a report about a massive finding. A living Dodo bird! Normally John couldn't care about thoughts of romance but this could be something to improve his public image. Just Imagine it, The blue rarity by his side with headlines about how he was going to save the dodos. Those two idiots he'd been fighting his whole life were no doubt disinterested in such things, leaving it all for Rockerduck and Rockerduck alone! There was no time to waste, he bolted for the door as he put on his jacket. 

Cameras flashed and clicked. The blue, blue grey, and grey feathered bird hid turquoise eyes and shaked in mild anxiety. The crowd crowded in, talking and asking for answers to questions. The dodo bird remained silent as trying to hide away from them all in now grow panic. A pink red panda in a lab coat pushed into the mass of reporters, shooing them away. The scienctist yelled about the crowd making the bird nervous when already deeply scared of world, rightfully so considering. Slowly the building was cleared of prying eyes. Cherry Sherbet sighed as she returned to Lucky Aces, the red panda comforting the dodo bird. "I'm so sorry that happened." The pink lady eased, "Maybe it's a bad time to go out into public." The blue gray person adjusted in the seat, trying to seem comfortable.

A paw pet a head carefully, two smiles gentle. Cherry breathed, "I'm going to make a call, stay here. There shouldn't be anymore vultures." She jumped down from the tall chair and exited the diner. Lucky started to frown as Sherbet disappeared. Aces looked down to the counter, lightly kicking feet back and forth as waiting for the scienctist to return. There was a bell of the door opening. The bird happily looked up to drop any happiness quickly. Ducks, three of them, entered the building, they seem to be fighting each other. The pigeon related bird went pale, paralyzed in place by fear. They shoved and pushed to be the first to get to rare feather's seat. The first duck that got there was bearded, raising cheap candies and flowers. The rounded duck declared in his best acting, "I love you!" The dodo scrambled away. The skirted duck blinked numbly and stated, "Come on, I'm not that bad." The top hatted duck pointed out, "Maybe buy something from somewhere other than the dollar store, Flintheart." The bowler hat passed them both and joked, "I'm sure you'll be happy to know I..." Rockerduck paused as he saw a scarred up bird, he scoffed in disgust, "You didn't look so horrible on the television." McDuck set his own purposes aside and yanked his rivals away. 

"No more traumatic experiences for the last of their kind." Scrooge puffed, "The birdie has been through enough." As the two other ducks argued, they were dragged out of the building. Cherry Sherbet returned, quickly going to Lucky Aces whom was sodding in the corner. 

Not the best first impression for anyone.


End file.
